


Spin the bottle

by Petrichor24



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Phasma bet that they would do the dirty, Spin the Bottle, Virgin Kylo Ren, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichor24/pseuds/Petrichor24
Summary: It all started out as an almost innocent suggestion, and a very innocent answer;“I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle before.”Hux laughed, “You’ve never played? Oh, Ren, you’ve never lived!”“How is it played, General?”“It’s a game of luck, I suppose. Someone spins the bottle, and then they have to kiss the person it points at when it stops.” There was a devious glint in his eyes, which he shared with many of the surrounding officers.“Kiss?”“Yes, Kylo. You know what that is, I hope.”





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another Kylux fic for y'all.  
> I have very little to say that is imaginative or original.  
> I am sleep-deprived. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos/ comment if you liked it! I love hearing what people think.  
> (Much thanks, very grateful.)  
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> Also, if you have a prompt/idea that you really want to see written/incorporated in a fic, comment what it is and I'll have a look. No promises, but I'd like to see what the public wants.
> 
> I hope you're sitting comfortably… Now we shall begin!

It all started out as an almost innocent suggestion, and a very innocent answer;

“I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle before.” Kylo frowned, glancing around at the people settled in a circle around a wine bottle. Hux laughed, “You’ve never played? Oh, Ren, you’ve never lived!”  
“How is it played, General?” The others who had assembled in the officer’s lounge let out a collective giggle. Hux smirked at them, bringing a finger to his lips. “It’s a game of luck, I suppose. Someone spins the bottle, and then they have to kiss the person it points at when it stops.” There was a devious glint in his eyes, which he shared with many of the surrounding officers.  
“Kiss?”  
“Yes, Kylo. You know what that is, I hope.”  
“O-of course. Don’t be ludicrous general.” Kylo was glad he was wearing his helmet to hide the blush that crept over his face. He knew what kissing was, but that didn’t mean he’d done it before. 

“Are you up for playing?” Phasma chirped up, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. Several stormtroopers swivelled their gaze to him. “I guess so.”  
Hux nodded, standing up, “We’ll need to assemble a few more people, then... EC-3143, could you go find volunteers? Stormtroopers or other staff, whoever wants to join in. Thank you.” His eyes brushed Kylo’s again - the General always seemed to know exactly where to look through his visor to find his eyes. “Are you going to take that ghastly mask off, Ren?”  
“When I need to, I shall. It’ll be more of a surprise.” Kylo coughed out a reply. Hux raised an eyebrow with an expression caught somewhere between pity and licentiousness, “Don’t be shy, Kylo, I don’t bite.” There was a beat of silence where Kylo couldn’t speak, and then he heard Hux breathe in a hushed tone somewhere near a whisper, “... Unless you ask really nicely.” 

The Knight realised that perhaps saying yes to such a game was a very, very bad idea where the general was involved. That man was as devious as he was controlling, and he was very controlling. It was common knowledge that he had had relations with almost all the stormtroopers on board, and then some besides. He had confided in Phasma, his closest ally, that this was because he could easily have them transferred to another ship. He was the general, after all, and had complete control over the First Order’s armies and air forces. Kylo Ren had always found the man fascinating; his unusual red hair, his striking green eyes, his petite but imposing frame and his penchant for dominating taller, stronger and more powerful men. Kylo considered himself taller (by some way), stronger (much) and more powerful (infinitely) than the general. But, so far, he hadn’t had any luck. At all.

“Are we ready?” Hux called out, to a chorus of positive shouts. “Then, let the game begin!” Phasma quickly stepped forwards, flicking the bottle with very little care. When it landed on a built-up, male stormtrooper with cornrows, she moved to kiss him swiftly, sitting back down as if nothing had happened. Kylo tried to ignore the feeling that he was beginning to sweat. He had hoped his first kiss would be with someone he loved, not with a disinteresting, possibly even female, stormtrooper or crew member who felt no attraction towards him at all. Admittedly, none of them had ever seen his face, not even Hux himself, and so any attraction to him would be almost impossible. 

The stormtrooper with the cornrows spun the bottle next, and ended up dashing a panicky kiss onto the lips of a buff, blonde techie wearing a very tight grey shirt and glasses that made his eyes look ridiculously big. Kylo felt him reel away from the other man, who jumped forwards to spin the bottle for his turn. The bottle danced past him, coming to rest on a mildly surprised-looking Hux. The general stood, and the pair met in the middle of the circle. Hux gripped the technician’s jaw, angling his face upwards to kiss his lips without hesitation. They kissed for a moment too long before Hux released him, muttering “Matt” almost as an apology, or as a farewell. This ‘Matt’ gasped a quiet “General” before sitting down. 

Then it was Hux’s turn to spin the bottle. 

He didn’t look at Kylo, but the knight could feel that he wanted to. The moment, only seconds in reality, dragged out like a terrible dinner with the in-laws until Kylo swore he was going crazy. The neck of the bottle spun right past him, however, and stuttered to a stop pointing at Phasma. “Oh, kriff, get this over with. You’re so not my type, Hux.” They shared the briefest peck, followed by a small ruffle of laughter. A couple of the officers glanced towards Kylo, grins on their faces. He had, almost subconsciously, leaned forwards. What was really anticipation the men had taken as intense interest. He hoped that they didn’t know it was for the general. Although the thought that he was attracted to Phasma seemed ludicrous too.

The bottle was winding its way around the circle again, and this time Phasma ended up with a small but forceful flight officer who usually resided on the bridge. These short, very bland encounters continued for quite some time. Kylo assumed that, if one was familiar with the people chosen by the bottle, one would find it more funny and entertaining than he currently did. As it was, with him being largely ignorant of the staff on the ship, he was only vaguely interested in the proceedings. What he was much more engaged with, however, were Hux’s frequent glances at him. The General’s mind was firmly guarded, and so Kylo wondered if his thoughts were of Kylo himself. Unable to read what was marching through his mind, Kylo settled for similar frequent glances. Obviously, the general could not quite tell when Kylo was looking and when he wasn’t, because of the mask, but that just made the knight’s staring easier and more entertaining.

Kylo’s waning focus was snapped back to attention when Hux was, once again, picked by the bottle. He stood slowly, waited for the stormtrooper (an AQ-2327) to come towards him before placing his hands on the back of the man’s neck and smashing their faces together. Kylo calmed his breath, fearful that it could be heard through his modulator. Then, the turn he had been waiting for. Against all odds, Kylo had not yet been kissed. Some of the men had whispered that he had been cheating by using his force abilities, but if he had done so, it was subconscious. But this time, he wanted to be in control. It was his first kiss after all, and so he should be the master of it. 

With a little aid from the force, the knight halted the twirling bottle with its tip pointing at him. Hux’s eyes sparked with glee, and he cocked a hip, posing in the centre of the circle. “Well now, Kylo, you’ll have to take the helmet off now.” When he got no reply, he tried again, “Pretty please, Ren?” Kylo did not speak, but stood, raising his hands and flicking the clasps that held the helmet on. They released with a hiss and the knight, taking a deep breath to slow his heart, raised the device up and tossed it onto the floor beside him. There was a moment of stunned silence. The officers may have gawked, Phasma may have let out an expletive or fifteen and captain Mitaka, curled up at the back of the room, may have blinked slowly twice and then returned to curling up and trying to be as invisible as possible so as not to get picked.

But Hux didn’t pay attention.  
Kylo didn’t either. 

They were completely locked together, eyes and ears and minds. “General?” Kylo found himself whispering, not ashamed of how it sounded like a plea.  
“Kylo.” The knight decided he liked that - they way Hux said his name. It was as if it was something important and memorable. It had a weight of its own, sitting heavily on Hux’s tongue. He said it again, when he saw the look on the Knight’s face; “Kylo, you are... extraordinary.” The word, so much more than ‘pretty’ or ‘hot’, made the knight blush. The blush, in turn, made Hux continue; “Remarkable.” He breathed, stroking a gloved hand over Kylo’s cheek, which was cool and smooth and pale. The texture of leather on skin made Kylo jump. “Spectacular.” Kylo’s eyes were tightly shut, he had been so expectant of a quick dismissal. But now hands pulled him down so that Hux could kiss his eyelids gently. Kylo gasped, immediately breathless and confused. Hux took the moment of stunned confusion to join his and Kylo’s lips. The general slowly persuaded Kylo’s lips to relax and open, and then he explored the inside of the Knight’s mouth eagerly. 

Neither took any notice of the cheering of the officers around them. Kylo began murmuring Hux’s name against his lips, hot and wet and fervid. When they pulled apart, and the world of the Finaliser fell back around them, both were breathing heavily, surrounded by stormtroopers and officers alike. Phasma gave Hux a pointed look, and pressed the nearby button that opened the door into the staff quarters corridor. “I believe, after a show like that, you two need to do some talking.” She ushered them quickly out, adding a parting quip, “And, naturally, by talking I mean fucking.” The door slammed behind them, and Kylo was forced to look the general in the eye.

He was unable to speak. Kylo’s mouth opened and closed like a beached whale. Hux would have laughed at him, mocked his inability and foolishness. Unfortunately, he was in a very similar state. He hazarded a step onto very, very dangerous ground; “I don’t know what you think, Kylo, but I think Phasma might be just a tiny little bit right.”  
There it was again, the general saying Kylo’s name like it was a prayer, a plea. The knight had hardly gotten his breath back, and he had to decide. Looking at the general, the man he had obsessed over for so long, and seeing that his emerald eyes reflected back the same want and shock tipped Kylo over the edge. “Definitely. Uh... My quarters?”  
“Preferably.”

Kylo failed to unlock the doors to his quarters twice before he placed his palm in the correct spot that the scanners could recognise. Hux snorted, “Biometrics - always tricky when one’s attempting to gain access to their rooms for an unplanned tryst.”  
Kylo barked out a nervous laugh, “Admittedly, I did not imaging this happening when I installed them.”  
“I suppose the idea was to keep me out, really.” Hux didn’t sound bitter, he was too blissfully shocked to summon any malice he felt.  
“I’m afraid it was.” Kylo was about to apologise when Hux laughed.  
“Then the system has very much failed in its duty.” The general was wistfully staring at Kylo’s strangely enticing face. The knight had not put his mask back on because there were very few people around, and he had disabled all the cameras on the path back to his rooms. Hux was glad of this. 

As the door slid open with a near-silent hiss, the pair moved inside, both slightly at a loss for words. Hux brushed his thumb across Kylo’s full lips without preamble, murmuring “Why do you cover your face with that thing?”  
“You know why, Hux.” The knight tried to look away, but Hux moved to keep their eyes locked. “I know about your Grandfather, of course. But that isn’t a reason.”  
“I don’t know. I guess I wanted an image to fit my powers. Snoke thought it was a good idea-”  
Hux cut him off with a kiss, trying to be tender and reassuring. “You’re not broken, Kylo.”  
The knight let out a breathy laugh, “I thought I was the one who reads minds.” He leaned back in and kissed Hux again. 

Deepening the kiss, Hux nudged the taller man back into the wider space of his quarters, attempting to find his bedroom. Kylo corrected the general’s trajectory, opening the door with his powers and slamming it shut behind them. The edge of the bed slammed into the back of his knees and both the men went tumbling back onto the black covers. 

Hux moved to straddle Kylo, sliding the knight’s thick robe off of his shoulders. When Kylo halted his hands with a nervous frown, Hux tipped his head to the side in confusion; “What is it, Kylo?” His voice took on a mildly nervous trill, “Have you changed your mind about this?”  
“No, no. I want this. I just...” He swallowed, aware that the general let out a small, long breath of anticipation. “I’ve never done this before. I know its a little cliché... But I’ve just never found the right person.” Hux looked taken aback,  
“You? Kylo Ren? A virgin?”  
“Come on, Hux, don’t make a big thing about-” Kylo squirmed underneath him, but Hux grasped his wrists and kissed him again. “I don’t mean to sound like I was mocking you. What I meant was, how does a famous name like you avoid sex? You’re literally the perfect specimen of utter perfection.”Kylo couldn’t stop a chuckle, “Why thank you, I am flattered.” He shook his head, “But I just wanted to tell you, so go a little easy.”  
“Of course, I’ll give you the gentlest ride of you life. But also the best.” He continued helping Kylo slip off his layers, planting intermittent kisses on any flesh he could access. 

They undressed each other slowly, honouring some unspoken agreement to savour the peace and the blissful connection they shared. Kylo folded underneath Hux, his skin hot and tight. Hux trailed kisses down his arms, his legs, his torso. “Kylo, I’m going to get you ready now, just relax and breathe.” Kylo gasped, biting his lip to distract himself from the intrusion of the general’s long finger. “Relax, relax. It’ll feel better in a moment.” Although Kylo would have usually felt patronised at the general’s cooing and reassurances, his mind had suddenly allied with what he had left of a heart and decided that maybe his unexplained, long drawn-out want for the general was not such an unreachable goal. “I’m going to add another, so just keep trying to relax.” Kylo only nodded, trying to calm the rising tide of nerves that clenched in his gut. 

A couple of fingers, and some calming breaths later, Hux was gasping at the heat that enveloped him; “Yes, that’s it, Kylo. So, so perfect for me.” Kylo shivered, quickly realising that he very much liked what he was experiencing. That pleasure was ramped up to another level as the general began to move behind him, the muscles in his legs moving fluidly to find the right angle that would push Kylo over the edge. He found the place quickly and began a merciless rhythm that had Kylo quickly unwinding, a blush unfurling across his face. The General rode him through his climax, finishing not long after. 

After a moment of blissful silence, the red-head rolled over to Kylo, “What did I say? Gentle, but good, right.” The Knight calmed his breathing,  
“Well, yes. Obviously that was the best sex I’ve ever had, because it was the only-” Hux cut him off with a swift kiss, “Let’s not get caught up with the details, hmm?”  
Kylo laughed, realising that a cocky comment like that from the general would have made the knight want to punch the other man, previously. But things had suddenly got intimate, in a way that Kylo had always hoped, but never believed, would happen. “What happens now?” Kylo mumbled, unsure of what the convention was for the moments after sex with someone you sort of hated but also sort of had a massively inexplicable attraction towards. Hux laughed, brushing Kylo’s cheek with his hand in a gesture that seemed unusually caring in the moment. “Secondly, I owe Captain Phasma 200 credits.”  
“This was a bet?” Kylo near-screeched, going to pull away, but Hux caught his arm before he could scramble out of the bed. “Yes, but hear me out.” When Kylo made a grudging sound and settled back down, he continued. “Secondly, I lost a bet, but firstly and most importantly, I think what we do next is have a shower to clean ourselves up a little.” He let a small reassuring grin creep across his angular face, and Kylo sighed,  
“You appear to be my only weakness, general.”  
“Oh, I am one of many, I am sure.”  
“What do you mean?” Kylo frowned, slipping out from under the covers to follow the other man into the next room, a luxurious bathroom with actual running water.  
“What I mean is, I am sure I will find other weakness you have. Such as... I don’t know... Shower sex?”  
Kylo turned the general around, gripping his jaw and kissing him hard. “I’ll try anything once, general.” He murmured against the other man’s lips, feeling himself smile even wider as Hux’s green eyes lit up with the myriad of possibilities that opened up before him.  
“I am going to hold you to that comment, Kylo, I assure you.” His voice was drowned out by the torrent of the shower and the lips of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> Please kudos me up and comment too!


End file.
